Where did Reid go?
by ladymillion
Summary: What will happen when Reid goes missing? Did he run away, or was he kidnapped? This is now DISCONTINUED and so is this profile if you would like to take this story and make it into your own please PM me as soon as you. Sorry that you are disappointed. :'( Thank you to all my readers, I will tell you who got my story BYE BYE :'(
1. Chapter 1

**Where's Reid?**

_**Ok this is my first time writing a fanfic so plz enjoy this and plz put nice reviews so enjoy**_

_**all the mistake are mine  
**_

* * *

It all happened so fast. With, the kidnapping, the pain, and the Right now, I'm lying in the park. You think that's nice, did I mention that I'm dying, and it's raining on top of everything else. Well, it's true. I've been gone for over two weeks, I haven't seen my friends/ family since then, and I've been held prisoner by the few people I catch for a living, The UNSUB.

Up until now I would have never thought that they would do something so serious like this.

I was cold. The winter weather blew through what was left of my clothes. I could feel blood dripping down my body.

I knew I was in pain, but I couldn't feel it, I was too num, frozen, you might say. Suddenly, I heard someone calling my name. No, five someones, who were they?

Then I could hear what they were saying. They were calling my name, Hotch, Morgan, Rossi, JJ, and Prentiss. They found me, but they were a little too late. I was dying and even if they did realize that I was within hearing distance, they couldn't save me.

"Reid!" JJ cried as her and the gang ran up to me. I could feel someone cleaning the cuts on my arm. Then I heard JJ's voice,

"Reid, it's okay, were here. We're here to help you. You're going to be fine." I couldn't see her, but from the tone of her voice, I knew that I was in pretty bad shape.

Then I could hear Morgan, "Reid, if you can hear me, do something. Move, open your eyes, make a sound!" I sorely groaned.

"Reid, were gonna take you home, okay? So we have to pick you up, and were going to try not to hurt you." Hotch said.

I felt them pick me up, this time, I did feel pain. Utter pain, I cried out softly.

"I know, Reid, it's going to hurt. But we're going to make you feel better, alright?" I could barely hear Prentiss say.

I opened my eyes slightly. I looked at Morgan; he was crying a little and he looked at me. He sighed and looked up.

I turned my head to look at Hotch. He was acting tuff, so he didn't cry, but he looked like he was about to break down.

I looked over to JJ, she was bawling. I couldn't blame her; I would too, if she were in my place.

Then, I looked at Prentiss. She was crying to, but she didn't look at me. I turned my head back and closed my eyes.

* * *

_**Well that's my story plz review and say if i got any mistake.**_

_**well bye bye for now.**_


	2. Chapter 2

Where's Reid? chapter 2

**OK sorry i toke long its for two very good reason one is that i didn't know how to upload a new chapter and a asked someone and i am GRATEFUL for what that person did. The second reason i just had Exams and i'm finished with that so please enjoy this chapter. :)**

**Nice reviews please!  
**

**All mistake are mine! ENJOY**

* * *

2 weeks before.

"How on earth did you do that, Reid?" Morgan said shocked at what Reid just did.

"Uh, that's private information." Reid said looking at his files.

"Right, well private information my ass! Now tell me" Morgan almost whined at the last part.

"What is Morgan crying about now? Reid what did you do?" Prentiss asked as she walked up to them.

"I didn't do anything..." Reid was cut off by Morgan messing up his hair.

"Hey! I am so gonna..." Reid again was cut off by JJ.

"Hey guys, meet in the conference room in five" she said.

"Hey JJ, how bad is it?" Prentiss asked.

"we'll be there," Morgan said.

Hotch and Rossi was already at the conference room talking.

"Ok we have four murders in South California," JJ began as she clicked the first victim. "This is Mark Jones 30 year old male found behind a hospital cause of death blood loss in a matter of hours". As she said this their was a photo of a man about Reids age and looks: Brown hair, brown eyes, the same build as Reid. "The second victim the same and so is the rest". JJ said.

"Whats this got to do with us?" Morgan asked.

"You see on each victim there was a note it said '_To catch me you need a very special team their called the **FBI BAU** if you don't bring them i will kill a person until you bring them' _and it goes on with each victim" JJ said **_  
_**

"Ok wheels up in twenty." Hotch said.

* * *

UNSUB POV:

"Yes the FBI is here now let the fun begin! haaaaaaaaaa!" the UNSUB laughed.

* * *

** I'm sooo SORRY i didn't upload in a while but my mum stole my laptop and hid it! She said its my punishment, so i was like '_what the hell_** _**what did i do?' But now i got it back.**_

_**Buuuuut theirs one problem **_**you might not want to read, you see i might not continue this story sooo if you see a this: AU it means i quit this DON'T HATE ME but i don't feel this story and i never have time for this, sooo wait a see!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

**Hi guys just that I have been having a bad year for example my laptop broke down but is fixed yay! Soooooo sorry for the SUPER LONG WAIT! You guys probably hate me right now. I will try and put 2 chapters to make up for it. **

**NOTE: I LIVE IN ENGLAND, LONDON SO I DONT KNOW AMIRICA THAT WELL, SO KEEP THAT IN MIND! On with the chapters!**

**ON THE JET:**

"All right guys we land in one hour, so let's get started on the profile." Hotch said in his stern, yet demanding voice. He was just walking a chair to sit on.

"Ok, what do we have to make a solid profile?" Morgan asked, as he put his music away to concentrate.

JJ & Reid was playing a little game of poker. Of course Reid was winning. They stopped playing to work on the case. As that was happening Reid got up & to get a cup of coffee with massive of sugar in it.

While Prentiss was reading the case file, she looked up to listen what Hotch was saying as did Rossi. When suddenly Garcia popped up on laptop screen, "hello, my crime fighters!" Garcia said in her cheery voice, "I got bad news & good news, the bad news is that none of the victims crossed path each other, BUT the good news is that I got a new pair of shoes! Only kidding" Garcia added quickly because she saw the look on her bosses face. "Anyway the real good news is that they have been to the same book store at least two or three times a week."

"So the unsub must have saw his victims at the store" Rossi pointed out.

"Did you know there are 167,000 bookstores in China of which 43,000 are state owned. The balance is private – about 120,000 bookstores. There are 300 online bookstores. In 2003 there were about 15 private Christian bookstores in China. Today there are approximately 150 with a new store opening every month. Of the 577 publishing houses that have the authority to issue ISBN numbers 37 are aligned with various Beijing government administrations 9 are publishing groups 101 are university presses 413 are provincial which are often not known or distributed outside of their province. They represent 60% of the market share of all book publishers in China." Reid spouted the statics randomly.

"Thank you for that random statistic Reid!" Rossi said sarcastically, all Reid did was just smile then looked down embarrassed. Everyone laughed or smiled at Reid's reaction.

"Ok, when we land I want you Rossi as well as JJ to go to the police station & set up. Reid go to the last dumped site & see if you can pick up something from it. Prentiss & Morgan go to the morgue & I will talk to the last victims parents, Garcia I want you to check the security footage in the bookstore, alright?" Hotch demanded/ asked. Everyone agreed & then the jet landed.

**UNSUB: 'yes finally they are here now all I have to do is wait for the right moment' the unsub thought as he waited patiently. **

**GOOD I THINK THAT'S ABOUT RIGHT I HOPE YOU LIKE IT PLEASE WAIT LATER WHILE I THINK OF ANOTHER CHAPTER IT WILL BE PUT UP TODAY HAVE A NICE WEEKEND. I PUT UP A SCHEDULE THAT I WILL PUT A CHAPTER ON EVERY SATURDAY AND MAYBE SUNDAY IF I MISS ONE THEN I WILL PUT A DOUBLE CHAPTER. BE ON A LOOK OUT BYE FOR NOW! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:**

**I am here like I promised I'm sorry, I take way to long just to upload a chapter I was out shopping any way let's get on with it. **

**NOTE: I DONT KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT SOUTH CALIFORNIA SO I DONT KNOW THE PLACES! So yeah let's get on with it.**

AT THE POLICE STATION:

"Hi I'm agent Jennifer Jareau, & this is agent David Rossi, you must be detective John Moore" JJ said as she shook hands with the detective as well as did Rossi.

"Hi, hello, yes I am detective John Moore. It's a pleasure to meet you but in a better reason. Killers just can't take a break? Oh well."John said sadly.

"Where can we set up?" Rossi asked. "Oh here" John said as he guided them to an empty room with nothing but plain wall paper, a square wood table pointing to a white board. "I'll get the boxes" john said as he walked out

AT THE MORGUE:

"All right what do we have here? Ok, cause of death: blood loss, there seems to be some kind of restraints on the wrists & ankles on all the victims. Seem their some extensive, painful torture to all victims." The doctor said as he made his way to the body.

"Was their anything unusual about the bodies?" Prentiss asked as she looked at the clipboard. "No, not that I can see, I will check further on that & see." The doctor said.

"All right, thank you for your time" Morgan said as he & Prentiss shook hands with the doctor.

"Well that was not really that helpful, the unsub torture is horrible like it is out of rage. The thing I don't get is that why the note, you know the note to us, does he want to be notice as well as rage?" Morgan asked.

"I don't know but all I can say is that we should not be alone on this case, I feel like something bad is going to happen, but I can't put my finger on it" Prentiss said as they walked to the SUV.

AT THE VICTIMS HOUSE:

When Hotch arrived he parked his car & looked at the house for a couple of minutes to know what to say. As Hotch walked up he went to the front door & knocked twice as he waited for an answer, a couple of seconds later a woman answered "hello, who are you?" the woman asked.

"Hi I'm special agent Aaron Hotchner, can I ask you a couple of question about your son?" Hotch asked as he showed his badge to the woman.

"Oh, of course please come in." The woman said as she moved out the way for Hotch to come in, Hotch walked in & began to profile old fashioned house it all seemed normal.

"This is just a couple of questions about you son. What was your son like?" Hotch asked.

"Well he was popular in some ways, he was a little bit smarter than other people, & he didn't have a lot of friends, always in his room when he was little. All of the sudden he packed up and left without saying goodbye or where he was going just a hug & a kiss that's it." The woman said sadly.

"Ok thank you for your time" Hotch said as he got up & left.

AT THE LAST DUMP SITE:

As Reid got out of the car he felt like he was being watched but he shook that feeling away. As he did so he went to the dump site & check to see if he could find anything unusual. He found nothing he could use for the profile. So he spent one hour there then left.

What he didn't know was that there was a car on the opposite of the site, & in the car was a man taking pictures of Reid as well as documenting.

"Soon you will be mine, just be patient" the unsub said to himself as he took off.

**END of chapter 4 hope you like it until next time good bye & remember always listen to your instincts you never know how right they are no matter how stupid they are (moral of the chapter).**

**BYEEEE! PLEASE REVEIW ON HOW I DID. **


	5. Chapter 5

**This is now DISCONTINUED and so is this profile if you would like to take this story and make it into your own please PM me as soon as you. Sorry that you are disappointed. :'( Thank you to all my readers, I will tell you who got my story BYE BYE :'(**


	6. Chapter 6

**The person who got the story is...**

**WhiteKnight0127**


End file.
